Injured
by midnighter12
Summary: AerrowXReader. You find Aerrow, out cold on your terra. He is hurt badly, and something has happened to him. Will his team find him?(Bad summary, I will make a new one in time) Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Injured. That's how you found him. He must have fallen from a great height. He was bleeding. Badly. And must have a few broken bones but he was alive, Thankfully.

You, gently, picked him up. Judging by the amount of light, you probably make it back just before dark even carrying someone who is twice your body weight.

You began walking slowly forwards. Continuously looking back at the injured boy. His bright red hair was drooped over most of his face, luckily hiding the wound across his forehead. Which you bandaged before setting off.

He wore a red and blue patched uniform top. With a rip mark on his back where something used to be. With a lot of armour on his shoulders, arms, legs and chest.

'He must be a fighter.' You thought. 'Or have a very overprotective mother.' You chuckled to yourself.

You reached half way of your journey and the sun began to set. "I'd better hurry up!" you said to yourself. Picking up the pace you made it back to your home. But only just.

You carefully placed the boy on the bed in the far corner of the room. He seemed familiar, but you couldn't figure out from where.

You needed find a light crystal or make a fire. To just give a little light. You rummaged through five different drawers until you found a small light crystal in the back for your dresser.

You grabbed it and sighed. "Last one" you said in annoyance. Looking over your shoulder at the boy sleeping on your bed. Smiling to yourself, you shut your drawer and walked over to him. The moonlight creeping in the window illuminates the room.

You take no notice of the moon, and carefully attracted the crystal on to a piece of string, dangling down from the ceiling. A dim orange light came from it and you looked at the state of his wounds. They were bad but they weren't too serious. You grabbed the first aid kit from the self above your bed.

Carefully you moved his head to the right to look at his ear. It was stained red with blood, a deep jagged cut running from the top of his ear to the corner of his mouth. You picked up a small pair of tweezers from your trouser pocket and picked out little pieces of metal and dirt. Before finishing you lifted the boy's head lightly, placing a towel underneath and reached for a wooden bowl with rain water inside.

Placing the bowl down by your side and rinsed the bandages before placing them on the wound. Afterward you moved away from him with the medical gear and dimmed the light of the crystal. Taking one last look at the boy, smiling to yourself, you whispered "Sleep well." Before disappearing into another room.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Should I continue?**

**Well I dunno, I was reading alot of Jack Frost X Reader fic's and I noticed there wasn't any AerrowXReader fic's so I decided to change that. **

**Thanks for reading Please review and fav **

**Mid **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning sun came creeping in through the torn curtains in the window. But you were already awake; actually you have been awake for a few hours before dawn.

In your Pj's you curled up into a ball on the window ledge and watched as the sun rose above your terra. The mornings were always special, the way the sun rays moved through the leaf green trees so effortlessly. It was the most magical thing you've ever seen.

Your mind replayed the memory of the first time you saw the sun rise over your terra. It was the autumn, 2 years ago. You had run from your home terra, because of the Cyclonians invading, you had crashed landed not far from your home on this terra. It was empty apart from the wild life.

You remember it so clearly, and your mind wondered to the boy, out cold on your bed. 'Was he a Cyclonian? No they have those Christmas tree uniforms. But if he was one, what happened to him? Was he a rebel and got dropped from a great height in order to kill him?' You through as a sudden groan came from your room.

Filled with curiosity, you jumped down from the ledge, landing on the cold stone floor, now remembering that you forgot about your slippers. "Damn" You muttered as your bear feet touched the ground.

Ignoring the cold, you walked slowly into the room you left the boy in last night. The light crystal was still hanging from the ceiling. The boy on your bed moved and groaned. You smiled as you walked over to the boy.

He flinched as you sat on the floor besides the bed. He moaned a name quietly, making you jump. "Piper" He moaned, over and over again.

"Hello?" You whispered. The boy moaning became louder and louder, things like "Leave her alone" and "Piper watch out" Left his mouth. All you can do is watch and wait until he woke up. You turned away for a few moments but your head snapped back when he screamed. "Are you alright?" You asked as his eyes opened. Caressing his forehead as his green eyes lock with yours.

"Who are you?" He replied as he sat up, wincing as he did so. "I'm (Your name), you crashed on my terra, a mile or two away from here." You said as he gave you a confused look.

"What's your name?" You asked

"Aerrow, I think?" He said.

* * *

I hope it's ok :)

I might re-write if YOU the reader don't like. Because I have been getting bad reviews from some people-Not naming-names (theFriendlyneighborhoodnerd) On this website= .com has been giving bad reviews.

If they are reading this, hey I not saying I'm the best fanfic writer in the world cuz I'm not. Yeah my storys don't make sense most of the time, but I'm improving. Jeez. Give a girl a break. I have school work to compelte since I'm going into the second to last year of High school, so I won't be able to update normally. And do you even have a fanfiction account because I would like to read one of your Fic's.

I think I've finished my rant now. So I hope you enjoyed it (Sorry for the rant)

Thanks for Reading

Mid :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Smiling, you checked the bandage on his cheek. The blood from the wound had drenched the bandage. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice sounded nervous but not at all sacred. Gently you placed your hand on the cloth bandage. His fists clenched and hissed. "Sorry! I have to change it." You said quietly, reaching for the green first aid box you left on the cupboard by your bed. Aerrow nodded and muttered "Please be gentle."  
"I'll try." you replied.

Carefully you began to peel away one corner of the bandage. Still pulling the bandage away, the stage of the wound had worsened. Crimson red blood poured out at an alarming rate, quickly grabbing the cotton wool from the box, you began to dab the blood.

Smell began to make you feel sick. The boy didn't even flinch at the smell. Rushing you grabbed the last bandage from the box and replaced the old bandage.  
"There." you said with a sigh of relief. Aerrow looked down at the ground. The hands were still clenched into fists. "Aerrow?" you asked placing your hands on top of his fists.  
"Are you ok?" you asked again lightly tightening your grip.  
"(Y/n) Can I have something to eat?"

You let go of his fists and let your hands fall into your lap. While letting out a sigh. "Ok, I'll look what there is." He smiled weakly, he began to shiver uncontrollably. "Oh my!" You screamed rushing to him, grabbing the blanket from under the bed and wrapped it around Aerrow tightly and wrapped your arms around him in a hug closely. You gently rubbed his right arm and rested your head against his.

"(Y/n) Please help me." He pleaded as tears ran down his cheeks.

Untangling you from him and laid him back down on the bed. He instantly curled up on the sheets with the blanket over him. "I'll get some food." You whispered into his ear. Aerrow shut his eyes and nodded.

Walking quickly, you got to the other side of the room where there were some battered old cupboard that our made of wood. Opening the door with caution, inside the only food was some bread, a can of tomato soup and a pint of olive oil. "Damn" You mumbled under your breath as you grabbed the bread and the soup from the cupboard and a cooking crystal from the metal bin from the other side of the cupboard.

Walking back to the boy on the bed with your items gathered in your arms. Setting them down on the floor, Aerrow groaned holding his hand across his stomach. Quickly setting the cooking crystal alight and began to cook the soup. Aerrow opened his eyes and looked over at you, smiling at his trick he played on you; he decided he'd keep on acting ill. The soup was taking forever, but that's all the food that was left. Tomorrow, I'll out hunting. You thought as Aerrow moaned loudly, making you realise he's faking it. You shook your head in annoyance, you decided to get your own back.

But how? You thought

* * *

Hey. Wow all I can say is wow.

Thanks for reviewing-Sorry if it isn't every good. I had a sponsored walk (7 miles) yesterday and I wrote this chap along the way (I almost got my phone taken off me) Anyway enough with my ramblings, I want so ideas of payback-Prankwise- the best ones will get credited and put in the next chap :) Plus if read any of my other fic's which are now deleted to be improved on. You would know this is a reccord for me.

Mid


End file.
